theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mildred Hubble
Mildred Hubble is a major character in The Worst Witch children's book series by Jill Murphy. She is the main protagonist in all the books. Mildred is a good-hearted, but bungling young witch-in-training, who never seems to get anything right. She is friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade and has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. Biography She comes form a non-witch background family and passed her entrance test to Cackle's mostly on account of her abundant imagination and her story about a three-headed giant, which greatly impresses the headmistress, Miss Cackle. On the day of the cat ceremony, Mildred is given a tabby cat instead of a normal black cat. Tabby, as Mildred calls him, is hopeless at flying on a broomstick, but very affectionate and cuddly. In the TV series, after several years at Miss Cackle's Academy Mildred continues on to University, training at Weirdsister College in Cambridge where she seems to improve in her skills as well as meet up with Ethel again. In this series, Millie gained a scholarship based on her artist skills to the college. At the end of the first episode she cuts off her plaits after being cheated on by Nick Hobbes and Cas remarked them as being child-like. She is briefly seen in the first episode of the New Worst Witch series as an accomplished and successful witch escorting her younger cousin Hettie on her first day at the Academy. Physical Appearance She is tall and gangly, with long dark plaits, and frequently fails to tie her bootlaces. Mildred is tall and thin and has long, waist-length, black hair which she wears in two messy pigtails. Personality and Traits Creating havoc wherever she goes, mixing up spells and potions, Mildred is a walking disaster area, frequently destroying the potionlab and often on the brink of bringing utter peril upon the school. Yet, with the help of her good friends Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby she manages to prevent armageddon just in time. She means well and tries very hard, But she is adventurous and impulsive, meaning she often gets into trouble with her teachers - most notably with Miss Hardbroom, who prefers zealous, hardworking pupils like Ethel Hallow. but as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. Abilites and Skills Although her mathematics and science skills leave much to be desired, Mildred is tenacious and channels her creative energy into her quest to become an accomplished witch. Mildred is Creative, and is talnted in creative writing and art. While she is hopeless at passing exams smoothly and attending lessions without making major mistakes, Mildred has a distinct talent for drawing and painting - which will finally help her to pass the entrance exams to Weirdsister College in Cambridge. This talent manifests in quite a magic way – she can make her drawings come to life. Mildred ends up an accomplished and successful witch, and learns to appear and disappear HB style. Friends and Enemies She is best friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade. Ethel Hallow, backed up by her sidekick, Drusilla Paddock, takes a disliking to messy Mil right away. The pair of them tries very hard to get her thrown out - but as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. Boys in general (including the caretaker´s nephew and all wizard apprentices) tend to fancy Mildred - though while at school she never seems to know what to do with them when they fall for her. Category:Characters